This invention relates to an urn column for burial purposes.
Urn capsules are integrated into so-called memorial urns or decorative urns. Said urns are immured in urn wall niches or buried in earth urn graves. There is already known from DE 100 01 506 A1 a grave memorial which serves to store urn capsules outdoors. Said grave memorial is divided into segments, each urn requiring a separately divided-off space. A disadvantage of such a grave memorial consists in the fact that, although it permits a spatially separated commemoration, it involves an increased space requirement inside the cavity through end pieces.
The solution to the problem is effected by the features stated below. Also described are preferred embodiments of the inventive urn column.
The space requirement of the inventive urn column is many times lower compared to previous urn storage systems in the form of grave memorials.
Hereinafter the invention will be explained more closely by way of example with reference to the attached drawing.